The Life of Muffy Goldsmith
by Europa22
Summary: AU and HIATUS. Besides blonde hair and green eyes, what do you really know about Muffy? This is the life, from start to finish, of Muffy. This is how i think she was and how i think her life should have been.
1. Mother Always Said

**The Life of Muffy Goldsmith**

**Chapter 1: Mother Always Said…**

"What, mother!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Hurry up, darling; we are going to be late!" I rolled my eyes and went back into my room. I looked in the mirror of my vanity. She would just have to wait! I didn't want to go listen to more old men talk about science! Mother always said I was beautiful and I didn't believe her until a few years ago. When I was little, I had the most disgusting greasy yellow hair, my green eyes were far too big for my face, and my skin was terribly blotchy. It wasn't until a few years ago I started to grow up. I was fourteen at the time, and the grease in my hair started to become less apparent. It changed from greasy to shiny. It changed from ugly to beautiful. My skin became one color, a nice creamy white, and I loved it. My face eventually grew into my features and my lips went from huge to soft and luscious. My eyes became entrancing. The sad thing is I couldn't care less.

I wasn't all that into looks at all. What I was into was love. I always envied the girls in the hallways who would have their man and they would sit there whispering sweet love into each other's ears. How they would hold each other's hands. How they would hug each other. All I wanted was that kind of love. I wasn't ever really loved by anyone. My mother just wanted me to be smart, get a high paying job, and take care of them when they retired. My father was a drunken alcoholic, but he kept it a secret from everyone but mother and I. He had a job as a CEO and expected me to go into business. The weird thing is I couldn't care less about the business world. All I wanted to do was go to a few parties, maybe even throw a few of my own.

However, my parents didn't approve of "social activities". That meant no friends, no parties, and no nothing! They wanted me to reach my highest potential and they believed that I could only do that without emotional entanglements. Still, they eventually stopped home schooling me and sent me to school. That was when I turned fourteen. I was sixteen now and I still had no one. All the guys wanted me, and I had my crash and burns. I thought that since they wanted me, they must have loved me! Boy I was wrong. They just wanted me as a onetime thing, another notch in their belt. Good thing is I may be a bit naive, but I have instinct. Instinct told me to never go into their rooms or into their cars. Instinct kept my virginity intact.

I would have made friends that were girls, but they all thought I was a slut. A whore. Just because I was prettier than them, they assumed a banged every guy who gave me a side glance. The sad thing is I still hadn't made out with a guy yet. Sure, I kissed a few but I didn't ever let it get that far. That's why the guys hated me most of the time. To them, I was a tease. However, I didn't mean to be a tease…I just wanted to have love before I did anything to serious. That's why I didn't have a boyfriend yet…because none of them loved me enough to wait a little bit. Every time someone saw me they just saw nice boobs, blonde hair, and a great butt. They didn't see me or the smart side of me.

Of course, my parents only saw the smart side of me. I brushing my hair and all the curls looked perfect. I put a black skirt, a black jacket, and a red blouse with red heels. Mother always said red was my color.

I walked down the stairs and mother rushed me out the door. The drive to the college was full of mother babbling about how smart this professor was. I looked at mother. She was just as beautiful as me. She had great blonde hair and still looked very young for being in her early thirties. The only difference was that she had blue eyes, while I had green. My father was still at work so he wouldn't be joining us this evening.

Another thing you need to know about father, he was cheating on mother. I knew it and so did mother. However, mother was happier ignoring it and living in a nice house than standing up for herself and getting a life of her own. I guess to make up for the love she didn't have for father, she poured it out on me. She always paid attention to me and never gave me my own space. She wanted me to succeed at everything I did. Correction, everything _she wanted_ me to do.

We finally made it and we listened to this professor's boring lecture. Mother never got the chance to go to college. She was poor and married right out of high school to father. Since she never got the chance to educate herself, she decided for me that I had to learn enough for the both of us. Let's just say I couldn't wait for college when I finally could get away from this woman. The professor talked about atoms and the theory of them. Mother was fascinated but I wanted to go to bed. I had learned this stuff a year ago.

We finally left and mother gushed about it all the way home. I just ignored her and stared out the window. We finally made it home without me losing it and yelling at her about how stupid she was for forcing me to do stuff I didn't want to. She brought me to that brink everyday but I couldn't defy her just like she couldn't leave father. I opened the front door and was assaulted by the smell of alcohol. Looks like Fathers home. I walked past the living room and started my way up the staircase. I quickly walked past my parent's bedroom and was at my own. Before I closed my door, I saw mother go into their room. I shut my door quickly and locked it.

Look's like it's going to be one of those nights again. One of those nights father yells a bunch about how everything in life was mother's and mine fault. He would yell that he didn't love her and that this was all her fault for getting pregnant at sixteen with his child. Then he would screw her senseless and, in the morning, both mother and I would pretend like nothing happened. Mother always said I inherited my acting skills from her.

I opened my window and water the windowsill flowers I had. They were red, which was my favorite color. It was the only thing my mother allowed me to have in my room that was red. She believed that if everything was red it would distract me from studying. The only things I owned that were red because of that were these flowers, different articles of clothing, and my favorite hand mirror.

I heard father start yelling and I quickly turned my music on. Another thing I liked to do was dance. Mother always said it was improper for a woman to dance unless it was the waltz, which is why I mainly danced alone in my bedroom. I danced to the beat of the music. One of the other rebellious things I had done was take ballet lessons in secret. Mother found out two months in and pulled me out. I still practiced daily and had gotten pretty good at it. I just loved ballerinas. They were so feminine and gorgeous, yet strong and graceful. Everything I wanted to be.

I finally stopped, exhausted, and just plopped on my bed and thought. Everything in my room was a cream color. I hate begun to hate it. My bed was cream, the walls were cream, and everything else was cream too! I laughed at what the kids at school would think if they saw my home now. What would they say if they could see me, silent tears running down my face, and my parents in the other room screaming at each other? Mother always said don't judge a book by its cover.

I wonder if the kids at school had the problems I had. Sometimes I doubted it but you never knew. We were in the city and in the city everyone seemed to have some dirty little secret. Mine was my parents. My parents…in some ways I hated them and in some ways I loved them. I loved that they seemed to be genuinely trying to help me, but I hated that they forced me to do things I hated to do. The one thing I was truly glad about was that I mostly had mother in me. I didn't want any part of father in me. The only thing we shared was our eyes. However, there was even a difference in that. My green eyes always sparkled with life, according to mother, and father's always looked so sad.

I picked up my old fairytale book and read it. Tonight, I read Cinderella. It was my favorite. I loved how the prince went looking all over the kingdom for her because he loved her. It was truly beautiful. Mother used to read fairytales to me all the time, but at the end she would always say they weren't real. Maybe that's why I never believed in anything these days. Mother had crushed my little dreams and beliefs a long time ago. The only thing I tended to believe in these days was myself. I knew I was beautiful, smart, and confident, even if others didn't.

I put down the book and changed into sleepwear. I went to my vanity and brushed my hair again. I tended to do that a lot. I don't know why but it helped me think and relaxed me. I kept on brushing and wondered what it would be like to have other family I could depend on. Mother was an only child and her parents died when I was very young. Father's sister died before I was born and his parents lived far away and I had only met them once. Mother always said I wasn't a bastard because I was conceived with love, but Father's parents didn't see it that way.

I finally turned everything off and curled into bed. I heard father yelling and shut it out like I always did. I tried to go to sleep, but my mind was racing. How was I going to take two more years of this crap! How was I going to survive this and make it through college! Mother always said I was smart enough to do anything.

Mother always said a lot of things. The real question was, was mother always right?

**Please review! I would really love to hear your opinions. Muffy is my favorite character in the harvest moon series and I am writing her life in my mind here. It going to a bit AU and its going to be a bit OOC because I'm writing what I think should have happened in Muffy's life and what I think she was really like. Also, this will be going from now until Muffy's death. So please review :D**


	2. Freedom

**Chapter 2: Freedom**

"Do you have everything packed, Muffy?" my mother asked for the fifteenth time. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"Yes, mother, I have everything packed."

My mother just nodded excitedly and ran out the door to go find the camera. I looked at my empty room. I was going away to college tonight. I was finally free from this cage. This cream cage. The past two years of high school flew by. And by flew, I meant went as fast as a snail. I did everything I was expected to do. I did my homework, got straight A's, and played nice with my fellow classmates. The only thing that kept me sane was dancing. I finally found my secret place to dance. I would tell my mother I was going to the library, when I would actually go to the dance studio a block away. Then, to make sure she never found out, I would just find an empty ballet room and start dancing.

I would do that every day, and it was my only release. I didn't make any lifelong friends this past two years. My reputation for whore and tease stuck with me and every new kid steered clear of me. However, the looks on their faces was priceless when I was valedictorian. I started giggling to myself and quickly stopped. I had to keep acting prim and proper while I was in this house.

"I just can't believe my baby got accepted into the best college in this city!" my mother squealed as she ran back in with her camera. I restrained my eye roll again and just smiled as demurely as possible. I had to keep up my obedient daughter act if I wanted to get through college in one piece. The second my father caught whiff that I was _dating_, let alone _dancing,_ he would pull my tuition money in two seconds flat.

Yes, I did actually have a boyfriend. However, he wasn't from my lame, stuck up high school. He was actually a junior at the college I was going to. I real smart, caring man who seemed to genuinely care about me. There wasn't one second he wasn't there for me. We met a few years ago, and it was love at first sight. Of course, I told him I was a junior in high school right away. It wouldn't be fair to lead him on, but it turned out he didn't care. Then, when he tried to make a move on me a few weeks into our relationship, I stopped him. I expected him to lash out and hate me forever, but he just said that he could wait until I was ready.

And now, I was feeling ready.

And I do not mean _right_ now! Not in my parent's house, on the floor, in front of my mother! How horrifying would that be! I just meant in the near future!

"Smile for the camera, dearie!" my mother cheered.

I put on my best smile and tried to make it not look like it was forced. After some intense hugging, my mother and I put all of my suitcases into the car. My car. One of the perks of being from a rich family is that you get everything with just a snap of your fingers. I look down at my horrid outfit and want to puke. No way was I going to show up to my first day of college in this!

My mother said I should dress to impress, which apparently meant a very unflattering black suit. I stepped into the car and turned it on. I stepped on the gas pedal and I was off without a second glance. About half way to the college, I pulled into a gas station. I quickly ran into the ladies' restroom and changed into a white blouse, black jacket, and a red skit. I accented the red skirt with red pumps as well. I took my blonde hair out of its messy bun and let it fall down in all its glory.

I dash out of the bathroom and snatch a bag of potato chips. It would be rude to use their restroom and then not buy anything. I reach the cash register and put the chips on the counter.

"How much?" I ask.

"2._69_." the clerk says perversely.

I glance up to see a man in his thirties with greasy hair and yellow teeth. Part of me wants to punch him, but that would be rude.

So I slap him instead.

"Have a good day," I say sweetly as I put the money on the counter. I run to my car and drive off. I am so excited to be going to college. I would finally be free! Free from my parents! Free from my reputation! Free from my old life!

After another hour or so, I make it to the college. I park my car and smile. Let the fun begin. I step out of the car and grab my suitcases. As I walk to the administrative offices, I hear a few wolf whistles. I glance behind my shoulder to see the source of the noise is a quite attractive football player. I wink at him and flip my hair. I may have a boyfriend, but flirting is never really cheating! Plus, it's nice to get some attention from someone besides creepy perverts.

I make it to the offices in one piece to find the lady behind the counter staring off into space.

"Hello, I'm Muffy Goldsmith," I announce, "I was wondering what dorm room I was assigned?"

The lady glances at me and quickly types away on her computer. I wonder who my roommate will be. Maybe another girl who actually likes me! All I knew was that my heart was racing just as much as my mind was thinking. In two hours I was going to meet my boyfriend at the college's main club. My boy friend of a year or so. How could I not be excited?

"You are on the second floor, room A27," she states. She then hands me the key and turns back to her important task of staring at nothing. I nod my head in thanks and walk to the stairs. I heave my bags up the stairs and start panting when I reach the top. One thing I would miss about my house was that I never had to do too much physical labor.

I find my room after a few minutes and put my new key in the lock. I twist slowly and go into my new room. The room has furniture already in it, which is why I only needed to bring clothes and things to decorate it with. There are two beds, one on the right side and the other on the left. There are also two desks, and two bureaus.

I spot a girl sitting on the bed on the left reading some sort of book. She has blonde hair, like me, but it's tied back in a braid. She turns to me and glances at me with her cold grey eyes that sit behind her spectacles.

"A roommate! I'm a senior and was promised a room of my own! I've had a roommate every year of college and every single one causes too much noise so I can't study! I am so going to have a talk with the administrator," the girl rants.

"Nice to meet you too," I comment. The girl just glares at me and turns back to her book. For some reason, I had a feeling she has requested for no roommate every year. I also think she still gets one every year and then they decline her request for her or her roommate to be transferred.

I sigh and plop down on my bed. I could see why she would think I would cause a bunch of commotion. I most likely look like a freshman with my bags of stuff, and I look like a ditzy air head who loves to party. Won't she be surprised when she sees I probably study harder than her.

"Do you really want me to leave/" I ask innocently. I could hear the hurt start to creep into my voice. I usually don't get rejected by a person in the first few seconds they see me.

She glances at me again and I see her eyes soften for a few seconds. "As long as you keep it down, I honestly don't care if you stay."

I just clap and smile. "Good! My name is Muffy! What's yours?" I ask.

"Flora." She states simply. I have to keep myself from laughing. Flora is such a girly name for a girl who seems as tough as nails. I see her book is about archeology and I smile. I used to be interested in archeology a bit. I was mostly interested in the gems, but that's beside the point.

"Do you mind if I put some color in here?" I ask.

"Just do it on your side of the room," Flora groans.

I quickly unpack my suitcase. I put all my clothes in the bureau and look at all my decorations. Red! All of them are beautiful red! The red I wanted my room to be, but the red my mother would never let me have! I put the red curtains on my window, and put the red sheets across my bed. It then put my red hand mirror on the bureau, along with my red vase. I slowly unpack each red thing, until my side of the room is clad in red.

The last thing left to unpack is my story book. I pick it up and start to read Snow White.

"Wow, a bit obsessed with red I see," Flora comments. I glance up to see her looking at my book. "You're reading a fairy tale book? That's so immature. Fairy tales aren't real."

Part of me wants to take my book and hit her upside the head. She just had to repeat the same thing mother repeats. Fairy tales aren't real. Love doesn't exist. Get your head out of the clouds and grow up. Well, I would show Flora and my mother.

"Well, come on. I want you to change into the cutest outfit you own. You, Flora, are coming to a club with me."

Flora just looks at me for two seconds before she starts giggling insanely.

"Me? At a club! You must be joking!"

I just shook my head and walked over to her bureau. I rifled through her clothes, looking for some article of clothing that wasn't frumpy.

"Hey! Stop it!" she yelled as I tossed her clothes onto the bed. At the bottom, I found a light blue dress that was semi cute.

"Put this on," I yelled back.

'You're really serious, aren't you?" she asked.

"Serious as a fat girl who wants a fresh baked donut for dinner."

Flora just gives me that odd look again before she quickly slips into her dress. I then walk over to her and undo her hair from its messy braid. I grab her arm and drag her out the door. We run out of the building, giggling the entire way. I had a feeling Flora and I were going to have a love-hate relationship.

After a half hour or so of walking, we make it to the club. On the way, I find out she really loves archeology, and reads books like there is no tomorrow. She finds out about me that I love dancing, but am being forced to major in business. We make it to the club and I just laugh at the ambience. Everyone seems so…_happy_!

I look for my boyfriend, James, but I can't seem to find him.

"Let's dance!" I yell to Flora. I grab her arm and drag her to the dance floor before she can refuse. That's what we do for an hour or so. We dance to the beat of songs and have a great time.

"Mind if I cut in," I hear someone yell behind us. I glance behind me to see James, standing there, smiling. His black hair is neatly combed and his brown eyes seem to shine with glee. I just hug him and introduce him to Flora. Flora just nods awkwardly. Why did this girl have to be so socially awkward? She had no problem yelling at me, but she can't say even one word to a boy?

Then I start to dance with James. At first, it's mild and fun. Then it starts getting faster, and more suggestive. Part of me wants to continue, but then I feel bad for ditching Flora. After a few minutes, I stop her talking to some guy. Way to go Flora!

I look into James eyes and smile internally. I am ready for the next step. The step I have never taken before. I now have the freedom to choose to take that step. I now have the freedom to love, and be loved in return.

**Okay, so for all of you who are a little confused, I skipped a few years to college. Muffy found a boyfriend in that time. I also decided to make Muffy and Flora college roommates, which would work because Flora is 4 years older than Muffy. Which means Flora can be a senior and Muffy can be a freshman. **

**Also, I want to thank Marionette. I was going to give up on this story, but your review inspired me to write more. I thank you so much and hope you continue to read and review this story! Again, thank you so much! **

**So, if you're reading this, please review :D**


End file.
